Helen Steiner Rice
Helen Elaine Steiner Rice (May 19, 1900 - April 23, 1981) was an American poet who wrote religious and inspirational poetry.Helen Elaine Steiner Rice (1900-1981), Find a Grave. Web, July 30, 2018. Life She was born Helen Steiner in Lorain, Ohio on May 19, 1900. Her father, a railroad worker, died in the influenza epidemic of 1918. She began work for a public utility and progressed to the position of advertising manager, which was rare for a woman at that time. She also became the Ohio State Chairman of the Women's Public Information Committee of the Electric Light Association, and campaigned for women's rights and improved working conditions.Helen Steiner Rice at Ohio History Central In 1929 she married Franklin Dryden Rice, a bank vice-president in Dayton, Ohio. After the stock market crash in October that year, Franklin lost his job and his investments. He fell into a depression from which he never recovered, and committed suicide in 1932. Rice became a successful businesswoman and lecturer, but found her most satisfying outlet in writing verse for the greeting card company Gibson Greetings. Her poems received wide exposure in the 1960s when several were read by Aladdin on the poetry segment of the Lawrence Welk television show. The demand for her poems became so great that her books are still selling steadily after many printings, and she has been acclaimed as "America's beloved inspirational poet laureate".Helen Steiner Rice at ChristianBook.comBook review at RandomHouse.com She died on April 23, 1981, less than a month before her 81st birthday. She is buried in Elmwood Cemetery in Lorain. Writing Rice’s books of inspirational poetry have sold nearly 7,000,000 copies. Her strong religious faith and the ability she had to express deep emotion gave her poems timeless appeal.Helen Steiner Rice, Wikipedia, January 25, 2018. Web, July 30, 2018. Recognition In a private ceremony on March 14, 1981, Rice was awarded an honorary Doctorate of Humane Letters by Mt. St. Joseph College.Helen Steiner Rice: Woman of talent and courage, Lorain Public Library System. Web, July 30, 2018. Before her death she established the Helen Steiner Rice Foundation, to award grants to worthy charitable programs that assist the needy and the elderly. The Foundation continues today, under the auspices of the Cleveland Museum Center. In addition to its charitable work, the Foundation hosts a Helen Steiner Rice website.HSR Foundation, Helen Steiner Rice. Web, July 30, 2018. In 2002 an Ohio Historical Marker honoring Rice was installed in Lakeview Park in Lorain. Helen Steiner Rice Elementary School was opened in Lorain on October 14, 2007. Publications Poetry *''Just for You: A special collection of inspirational verses''. Cincinnati, OH: Gibson, 1963; Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1967; London: Hutchison, 1976. *''Heart Gifts From Helen Steiner Rice: A Special Selection of Her Poems and a Pen Portrait of Her as a Person''. Old Tappan, NJ: Fleming H. Revell, 1968; London: Hutchinson, 1976; Carmel, NY: Guideposts, 1987. *''A Gift of Love: Poems from the heart''. Cincinnati, OH: Gibson, 1970. *''Lovingly: Poems For All Seasons''. Cincinnati, OH: Gibson, 1970; London: Hutchinson, 1971; Old Tappan, NJ: F.H. Revell, 1987. *''Someone Cares: Collected poems''. . Cincinnati, OH: Gibson, 1972. *''Loving Promises''. Old Tappan, NJ: F.H. Revell, 1975; London: Hutchinson, 1978; Grand Rapids, MI: F.H. Revell, 1994. *''Somebody Loves You''. Carmel, NY: Guideposts, 1976; London: Hutchinson, 1978. *''Everyone Needs Someone''. Soston: G.K. Hall, 1972; Carmel, NY: Guideposts, 1978, 1987; London: Hutchinson, 1979. *''And the Greatest of These is Love: Poems and promises''. Minneapolis, MN: Grayson, 1980; Old Tappan, NJ: Fleming H. Revell, 1980; London: Hutchinson, 1985. *''Mothers are a Gift of Love''. Old Tappan, NJ: Fleming H. Revell, 1980. *''Gifts From the Heart''. Old Tappan, NJ: Fleming H. Revell, 1981. *''The Priceless Gift: Poems''. Princeton, NJ: Littlebrook, 1984. *''A Time To Love''. Carmel, NY: Guideposts, 1986; Old Tappan, NJ: Fleming H. Revell, 1986; London: Hutchinson, 1987. *''Always a Springtime: Poems of hope and renewal''. Carmel, NY: Guideposts, 1987. *''Celebrations of the Heart''. Old Tappan, NJ: F.H. Revell, 1987, 2001; London: Hutchinson, 2002. *''Showers of Blessings''. Carmel, NY: Guideposts, 1988; Old Tappan, NJ: F.H. Revell, 1988. *''Sunshine of Joy''. Carmel, NY: Guideposts, 1988; Old Tappan, NJ: F.H. Revell, 1988. *''Christmas Blessings''. Old Tappan, NJ: F.H. Revell, 1991; New York: Grammercy, 1996; London: Hutchinson, 2000. *''To Mother With Love''. London: Hutchinson, 1991. *''Blossoms of Friendship''. Tarrytown, NY: F.H. Revell, 1992; London: Hutchinson, 1993. *''A Time for Reflection''. Grand Rapids, MI: F.H. Revell, 1992; Vereeniging, South Africa: Christian Art Gifts, 2002. *''Gifts of Love''. Grand Rapids, MI: F.H. Revell, 1992. *''Joy For the Heart''. Grand Rapids, MI: F.H. Revell, 1992; London: Hutchinson, 1993. *''A Book of Thanks''. Grand Rapids, MI: F.H. Revell, 1993; London: Hutchinson, 1995. *''A Book of Comfort''. Grand Rapids, MI: F.H. Revell, 1994; London: Hutchinson, 1995. *''A Book of Blessings''. Grand Rapids, MI: F.H. Revell, 1995; London: Huthinson, 1996; New York: Testament, 2001. *''A Book of Prayer''. Grand Rapids, MI: F.H. Revell, 1995; London: Hutchinson, 1995. *''Wings of Encouragement''. Grand Rapids, MI: F.H. Revell, 1995. *''Pathway to Sunshine''. Vereeniging, South Africa: Christian Art, 1995. *''A Book of Courage''. Grand Rapids, MI: F.H. Revell, 1996. *''A Book of Hope''. Grand Rapids, MI: F.H. Revell, 1996; London: Hutchinson, 1997. *''Eyes of Tenderness''. Grand Rapids, MI: F.H. Revell, 1997. *''Celebrating the Golden Years''. Grand Rapids, NJ: F.H. Revell, 1998. *''An Instrument of Your Peace: Prayer of Saint Francis of Assisi''. Grand Rapids, MI: F.H. Revell, 2001. *''A Collection of Love Gifts''. Uhrichsville, OH: Barbour, 2002. *''Moments of Comfort''. Grand Rapids, NJ: F.H. Revell, 2002. *''God's Garden of Grace''. Vereeniging, South Africa: Christian Art, 2002. *''Daily inspiration for women: The beloved inspirational verse of Helen Steiner Rice''. Uhrichsville, OH: Barbour, 2007, 2011. *''A Touch of Joy''. Uhrichsville, OH: Barbour, 2007. *''A Touch of Comfort''. Uhrichsville, OH: Barbour, 2007. *''A Celebration of Friendship''. Uhrichsville, OH: Barbour, 2010. *''A Collection of Blessings''. Uhrichsville, OH: Barbour, 2011. *''A Collection of Joy''. Uhrichsville, OH: Barbour, 2011. *''A Collection of Hope''. Uhrichsville, OH: Barbour, 2012. *''A Collection of Love Gifts''. Uhrichsville, OH: Barbour, 2013. *''A Collection of Comfort''. Uhrichsville, OH: Barbour, 2013. *''A Collection of Comfort and Encouragement''. Uhrichsville, OH: Barbour, 2014. Non-fiction *''In the Vineyard of the Lord: My life story'' (with Fred Bauer). Carmel, NY: Guideposts, 1979; Old Tappan, NJ: F.H. Revell, 1979. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy Lorain Public Library and WorldCat. Search results = au:Helen Steiner Rice, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 30, 2018. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Ronald Pollitt & Virginia Wiltse, Helen Steiner Rice: Ambassador of sunshine. Hodder & Stoughton 1995. ISBN 978-0-340-63042-6 Notes External links ;Poems *Helen Steiner Rice at PoemHunter (8 poems) ;Books *Helen Steiner Rice at Amazon.com ;About *"Helen Steiner Rice: Woman of talent and courage" *Helen Steiner Rice Official website *Helen Elaine Steiner Rice (1900-1981) at Find a Grave Category:1900 births Category:1981 deaths Category:People from Lorain, Ohio Category:20th-century American poets Category:Christian poets Category:American women poets Category:Poets from Ohio Category:20th-century American women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from Ohio Category:American poets